A Second Chance
by deathstalker982
Summary: Keima somehow gets sent back in time to before he met Elsie, and now he has the chance to fix the mistakes he had made, ans well as save the lives of his friends.
1. prologue

This is my new story, for those of you who know me, I will eventually get back to my other stories, but I have writers block, and I had to write this story down.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

Keima slowly woke up and got up from his bed. He moaned, holding his head as he tried to get up. He was hurting all over and couldn't remember why. Suddenly it all came back in a flash.

_The goddess in Shiori turning up, and him giving her the bracelet so she would be able to contact him if she needed help; Haqua coming back with Chief Dokurou, surprising him; Haqua explaining that Dokurou wasn't with Vintage and would help them; Shiori walking out of the library,seeing him with both Haqua and Dokurou, and turning to run; Keima calling out and chasing after her, which inadvertently saved his life as three members of Vintage attacked, killing Haqua and Dokurou in an instant; Shiori and Keima running from Vintage and meeting up with Tenri, Tsukiyo, and Yui, all who were being controlled by the goddess in each; a battle, and a sudden blast of some kind of odd energy from all four goddess, the three demons from Vintage coming at him; and a blast from somewhere else striking him just before all the other spells did; then... nothing._

Keima was worried now, he didn't want to remember Haqua's death, for some reason, it hurt a lot to think about it, even if he didn't care for the real world. He looked around, to see that he was in his room. He also noticed something was odd, he felt around his neck, feeling for the collar that should be there, it wasn't. He looked at his game shelf that he kept in his room. It was different, it looked like it had when he had first met Elsie. He immediately grabbed his PFP and turned it on, checking the date. It said that the date was a week before he met Elsie.

Keima stood there, trying to think calmly. There were four possibilities, one was he had been captured by Vintage, and they were using some kind of system that simulated his life, the second was he was dreaming right now, the third was he had been dreaming about capturing spirits and meeting Demons and Goddesses, and the forth was that he had been teleported back in time by the spells. There was an easy way to find out which it was; all he had to do was cause himself literally blinding pain. If he did that, then if he was dreaming he would wake up, if he had been dreaming, he would forget at least part of the dream, and if he had been captured, he would see the true world for a second as the pain caused his mind to forget literally everything for a few seconds in an attempt to escape pain. If he had been teleported into the past, nothing would happen when he hurt himself.

He got up and walked to a mirror. He grabbed the pillow from his bed and stuffed part of it in his mouth. Finding the pressure point on his arm, he grabbed the spot and twisted as hard as he could. He instantly let go, trying to cry out through the pillow in his mouth, but nothing had changed, except for his vision fading for a second because of the extreme pain. He was sent back form the future then, and... he suddenly thought of something that made him happy, he could just ignore the contract and not have to hunt spirits, he also wouldn't have to deal with that annoying Bug Demon, or Haqua, or the goddesses, he could live a normal life! Then he thought of what had happened with Hinoki and the level four spirit. He thought of Elsie, and knew that if he didn't help, she would never be able to hunt down spirits, which in turn meant that all the girls would suffer the same or a similar fate as had almost befallen Hinoki. It would mean the deaths of the goddesses and their hosts, as, without him, Vintage would surely find and kill each one, just like they had almost done to Kanon. He also thought of what happened to Haqua; if he became a spirit hunter again, he could prevent that from happening. He realized that he could also fix the mistakes he had made in the past, or rather, the future.

He decided, he was going to become a spirit hunter again, that way he could save his friends... wait. Friends? He thought of them as his friends? After a bit more thought, he realized he really did care about all of them, and he didn't want to see them hurt. He really cared about all of them. He had really changed from the lazy, selfish boy he had been before he had met Elsie, and, he realized, he liked himself better now than he ever had a while ago. Chihiro had been right about him... but he would change, he had to.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

Keima walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, noticing that, for once, his father was home. He was about to keep walking towards the table when he noticed something that shocked him. There was a Demon Contract collar around his fathers neck. He couldn't believe it, this meant that his father was contracted to a demon, but he had never seen that before. Then he remembered something, when he had first been bound by the demons contract, he had been able to see the spirit inside Ayumi, even though no one else did. Maybe the collar was the same, and that was why no one had mentioned it to him in the past, or rather, the future.

"Dad." he said. "Could I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Certainly." his father said, standing up and following him into the cafe and away from his mother who was cooking.

Keima took a deep breath and asked "Dad, what is that collar around your neck for?"

His father looked shocked, and said quickly. "It-it's nothing son." 

Keima realized from his reaction that it was definitely a Demon Contract collar. "It's alright." he said. "I already know what the collar is for. It signifies a contract between you and a Demon."

His father looked at him shocked for a full minute, before asking "How?" an then saying quickly "Both your mother and I should here how."

Keima was confused, but agreed, and they called his mother in. When she got there, Keima explained to both of them how he had been somehow sent back in time, and what would happen in the next few months. They listened and when he was done he asked them "How does dad have a demon's contract, and how do you know mom?"

His mother took a deep breath and said "Your father is no longer contracted by a demon anymore, and I know because I am the demon who he was contracted with." this shocked Keima. "I fell in love with your father while we hunted down spirits, and he fell for me as well. I used the only way to break the contract without the job being finished that wouldn't kill us both, by giving up my powers and immortality, my collar shattered and your father's no longer works."

Keima was stunned, this meant he was half demon.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

And that's it for chapter one, I hope you like it.

This is going to be a long story, and I hope I don't lose interest, but I had to write it down because this is the only way to get it out of my head.


	2. Chapter 1 Surprises

Ok I am back. Sorry for the wait, I was lazy, then I updated other stories, then my computer broke. This comes from a flash drive and my family's main computer.

First, I would like to thank my 2 reviewers and answer their questions. To 'JCX', 1st, sorry for the little amount of detail, 1, this is a prologue, 2, I am kind of new at fanfic writing; 2nd, as stated by both Nora and Elsie, there were devils working for the runaway spirit squad before the great breakout of the demons (Nora herself was one, and Elsie's sister was one as well.); and 3rd, there is a difference between immortality and invincibility, you are thinking of invincibility, or, the ability to not be hurt no matter what happens (little side note: in most popular literature, the only way to kill an invincible being is to behead it, drive a steak through its heart[in the case of vampires], or use an item that it is weak to, such as silver for werewolves.), and I used immortality, which just means not being affected by the passage of time. To 'Thousand Wings', the LINE line is my divider line, I use it to separate different sections of the story, though as you will notice, I changed so that will be explained by the line.

Sorry for the long author's note at the beginning, but I thought it would be best to answer my reviewers

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

"..." Keima just stared at his parents, completely shocked at what his parents had just told him. He then thought about it for a minute, and realized that there were many hints to this already; his mother's temper, her lack of surprise at the food Elsie cooked, and many other things. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking at his mother and father in confusion.

"That was one of the rules that I had to agree to to break the contract." his mother said. "i would not be able to tell anyone who wasn't involved, and you can see the collar now, so that means you are involved." His mother smiled at him slightly.

Keima realized that this was a good policy, so he decided not to complain. He instead asked "Do you know any of the devils I told you about? Nora was on the Runaway Spirit Squad from before I met Elsie, and Elsie's sister also was a member."

His mother smiled again, saying "Of course I know Elsie's sister, she is my best friend; and you know her to, she is your teacher and goes by the name Yuri Nikaidō."

For the third time that day, Keima was in shock. Nikaidō-Sensei was a demon as well; not only that, but she was Elsie's big sister, the one that he heard about all the time. He looked back at his past, the future, and saw that this too made sense if he thought about it, she must have been the one who captured the two level 4 escaped spirits. That was why she had helped him capture Jun. Most of the questions he had were now answered, all that was left, he thought, was to find out whether Ayumi or Chihiro had a goddess, and to find who it was who gave Haqua and Chief Docrow away.

He told his parents he had to go to school, and got his stuff together and left, still thinking about all he heard. When Elsie got here, he would make sure to have her check if Chihiro had an escaped spirit in her, and if not, then that meant that the final goddess resided in Ayumi. He also realized that either Chief Docrow was with Vintage, or she was being spied on by them, and that either way, he couldn't trust the chief, so he would have to make sure Haqua knew. Before he did anything, he thought, he should speak to Elsie's sister first, and maybe he should let her know that he had somehow traveled back in time. He knew he would have to tell some people, like Tenri and Diana, Haqua, and Kanon and Apollo; but he wasn't sure who else he should tell, as he thought some people (such as Elsie) couldn't keep a secret, or would not believe him no matter what he told them, or would be endangered further if he didn't tell them; those three (five if you count th goddesses as separate beings, as they were kind of dependent on their hosts) would be in a life-threatening situation if he didn't tell them. With all this on his mind, his walk to school went by quickly.

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

The week had gone by surprisingly quickly for Keima, he had spoken with Nikaidō-Sensei, and found out something shocking, she had been the one who set him up as a buddy to Elsie, so that he could help the goddesses. He warned her about things that would happen in the future, and also told her that she should talk to her sister, as Elsie truly looked up to her older sister, and that had caused a lot of strife when they had first met.

He had also changed how he was seen at school, he had, in the past week, stopped playing games in class, although he still played the ones he hadn't gotten around to (because of Elsie and everything else that went on), and ones he enjoyed. He had made sure to be nicer to Ayumi and Chihiro than he had been, and made an effort to get to know Shiori, Tsukyio, and Yui, although the last one had been a bit of a challenge, as her mother would, if she was near, attack him if he so much as looked at Yui. He knew, however, that he had to treat Kanon the same way as he had before, otherwise he would not be able to get to meet her. He had to also make a conscious effort to not make them fall for him, but only treat them as friends, something he had never really had before.

Finally the day arrived when he would meet Elsie.

The day had gone the same as it had before, but he had made friends this time, and, he realized, it was an entirely different experience to spend time with friends like he had the past week. He was walking down the hall, waiting for the familiar shout he knew from the day he meet Elsie. "Hey Katsuragi!" he heard from the other end of the hall. There was the shout, but he was surprised that she had called him Katsuragi, instead of Otamegane, but then his thought was cut off as Ayumi ran over him and fell to the ground. "Sorry, sorry." Ayumi said, rubbing the back of her head. "I ran too fast and couldn't hit the brakes."

"It's alright." he said, keeping his promise to himself to be nice, and make friends, with people. "I wasn't hurt, but are you OK, you ran into me pretty fast."

"I'm fine." Ayumi said with her usual cheerfulness. "Hey Katsuragi, do you mind cleaning the rooftop by yourself, I have club activities today."

"No." he said. "I don't mind cleaning the rooftop, good luck with your track team practice."

She smiled at him and got up. "Thanks." she said, and walked away.

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

Keima sat back and relaxed on the bench near the edge of the roof, and looked at his messages. As usual he had hundreds of messages from his many fans. He spent a short time answering them and waiting for the message from Chief Docrow. When he finally got the message, he was looking forward to seeing Elsie; he hit reply, and the burst of light and blast of energy knocked him off his feet and threw him into the guard rail at the edge of the roof, and from within the light appeared Elsie. Before he could say anything, she looked at him, smiled, and said in a bright, bubbling voice "Thank you for accepting the contract, Kami-sama. Let us proceed to capture runaway spirits." And without letting him do or say anything, she grabbed him and dragged him off into the sky, completely ignoring him trying to talk to her.

Thirty seconds later, she landed and let him go, and, before he could recover from the flight (he still was not used to flying and had to settle himself first.), ran into the nearest room and peered out the window, saying "I got a response from a wide ranged search..." She reached up and started fiddling with the spirit scanner. "Next, I should raise the precision and run a... was it... an individual scan."

"Wait a second." he said, remembering that Elsie was one of the people who he couldn't let know about his little trip through time. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elsie De Lute Irma." she said with the usual goofy smile. "Everyone just calls me Elsie! I'm a devil sent from hell as part of the 'Runaway Spirit Squad'."

"I thought as much." he said, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking surprised and curious.

He smiled and looked away. "I'm part devil." As he said this, Elsie looked at him with shock, like he had expected. "My mother is a devil, and my father was her buddy. My mother and father fell in love, and my mother sacrificed her immortality and most of her power in order to break the contract and free both herself and my father, allowing them to get married." he sighed. "Mom said I would probably be asked to become a buddy, because she was a famous demon with one of the best records the Runaway Spirit Squad has ever had. You said your last name was Irma, I believe mother mentioned that the person who's record was better than hers was a person with that last name. Mom said that person had a sister, is that you?" he said all this fast enough that Elsie didn't have time to say anything until he had finished speaking.

Elsie just stood there in shock, and for the first time that Keima knew her, she was speechless

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

And that's chapter 1, sorry again for the long update time, also, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I like cliffhangers.

Thank you to all who reviewed, and please, everyone else, review. Getting reviews makes me want to write more, though things will be slow until my laptop is back from getting repaired.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, Deathstalker982 here, I am sorry to all who are looking to read some of my stories, but I have lost any idea of how to continue any of them except the _The World God Only Knows_ story, _A Second Chance_, so I will be abandoning _Dragon's Blood_ and _Naru Uzumaki: Witch and Jinch__ũriki, _and I will rewrite _A Second Chance _as soon as I reread the manga.

Anyone who wants to take over on either story I am abandoning, message me and I will allow it, I just want to know if someone takes up the stories

Once again I am very sorry, but I have just lost any idea for writing the stories at this time


End file.
